Haunted Mansion
= This Page is still Working in Progress. = Haunted Mansion Haunted Mansion is a classic map to BEAR, which also has the 'Do The Brew' Badge. Layout * It's an Old Classic Map which is outside. TOP The Top has the mansion that is shown on the picture of the map, with 2 upstairs, with a Cheese in the Bedroom & a Wire Puzzle'' in the Roof! You're also able to get on top of the roof if you get to the 2nd Floor upstairs and just go straight, then turn right & right, which you'll be outside and you if you see a ladder, climb up it! (A Colour Code can spawn up there.) '''BOTTOM' The Bottom has several trees, the Cheese Bear that's a corner, a small house at the bottom, with Cheese inside it, next to the house you can see the Colour Panel Puzzle, then a pumpkin patch & a playground! BASEMENT This has a Wire Puzzle & a location of a Colour Code! Which has a Jail Cell with 2 of the Secret Walls down there! These are the ways you can get in. Entrances to the Basement # Walk on next to the Green Water and jump into an opened Hole. # Go to the playground, walk right into a big hole in the wall, you'll be in the Basement. # When you're at the top of the Hill, do some parkour on trees to get on top of the Volcano looking Mountain, jump down into the darkness and you'll be in the Cell, you can walk out of it and be in the Basement! # Go through the secret wall and you'll be in the Basement! # When you go into a house then find the Red room, 1st Floor, go down and you'll see a small opened crack, keep jumping through it and you'll be in the Basement! # If you're in the Haunted House near the entrance, walk to the corner right, and you'll fall through a Hole into the Basement! Secret Walls/Locations * There's 2 secret walks through walls. * 1st is where the bear spawns, (Basement/Shed.) You can walk to the right into a green wall, which then you'll see a Wire Puzzle! * 2nd is where you go down the stairs that are in the Red Room, and you just walk down, then turn right and right again into a green wall, you'll then be in a secret room and get the 'Do The Brew' Badge. 'Do The Brew' Badge Room This Place is located in the Basement near the Hole through the invisible Wall. '''This is the Layout of the Room. * If you touch the Strew, you'll get the Badge. Yet it'll make your head '''Huge '''and changing '''Colours. * There's a computer and a Chair, you're able to hide behind it '''if you make you're Avatar '''small Enough. Trivia * Haunted Mansion was made by Telamon, in 2006 to celebrate Halloween! * This is the 1st map to have 2 Cheese, ( the 2nd is Cheese Factory, ) in the Small House or in the Haunted Mansion, for the Cheese Altar! * You can enter the Basement in 6 different ways! * You're able to hide in the place where Bear spawns, near the Tubes in the wall. You must use shift lock. * Some Bear Characters aren't able to climb the Ladder to the Roof! Characters Who Can't Climb the Ladder # OH MY GOD MATE IT BEAR INNIT KID, too Big. # When the Player's touched the Stew, his/her head will become too big to climb. # Category:Map Category:Map + badge